Cannabinoids from Cannabis have been used for thousands of years for treatment of various ailments and conditions in many different cultures around the world. However, most of various types of cannabinoids in Cannabis are at a very low concentration in the plant. Therefore, most patients/users never get a threshold dosage for any kind of relief from anything other than tetrahydrocannabinolic acid (THC/A), cannabinolic-acid (CBD/A), and cannabinol (CBN). There are a few strains or concentrates available that have a rare cannabinoid, but are usually very highly concentrated in tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) or cannabidiol (CBD) to have any pronounced effect by the rare cannabinoid.
In other words, the pharmaceutical industry has not tapped into the real potential of the Cannabis plant. With time, more research is being conducted into the different kinds of cannabinoids and their medicinal applications. Researchers are finding that many of the other cannabinoids also have unique medicinal properties.